


It Continues

by DraconisWinters



Series: Time's Corruption [3]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Time was sitting in a ball. He killed them. He killed them. They were dead because of his hand. Their blood was on his hands. Time’s breathing was frantic and unsteady. His body was shaking and he was rocking back and forth slightly.





	It Continues

Time was sitting in a ball. He killed them. He killed them. They were dead because of his hand. Their blood was on his hands. Time’s breathing was frantic and unsteady. His body was shaking and he was rocking back and forth slightly.

It had been an hour since Time had numbly walked out of the forest and collapsed by his things. Time buried his face in his legs. Legend didn’t blame him…but he blames himself. He can’t get it out of his head. Legend’s peaceful smile, Warriors complete surprise. Time couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. They were red, covered in blood, even though he had washed them multiple times.

“Hey Time have you seen Legend? He was supposed to helping Wild with something but we haven’t see him in a while,” Twilight asked approaching Time. Wild was following behind Twilight with a small blush on his face.

Time was about to respond, but Kishin forced his way through to the front. The deity did not turn towards the other heroes as he responded, “No, I’m sorry. Last I saw he was heading into the forest.”

No. Not again. Not the Cub or the Pup, please! Time begged.

“I can lead you in the direction he went if you want.”

“Yeah, that would be very helpful,” Twilight smiled.

Kishin, still without turning around, stood up and picked up his sword leaving towards the forest with the other two following closely behind. Time was struggling to take back control but he couldn’t, the Deity was too strong.

Please, not them. Please! Time cried silently.

“Are you sure they went this way?” Twilight asked as they went deeper into the forest.

“Yeah,” Kishin hissed confidently.

The Deity smirked and quickly whipped around exclaiming, “What was that?”

Twilight and Wild turned as well, leaving themselves open. Kishin laughed as he killed them both with a swift stab through the back.

“Of course they were your descendants,” Kishin laughed at Time, who couldn’t bring himself to respond. Kishin carelessly kicked the bodies off to the side and began to happily walk away.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Kishin turned around in surprise hearing a female’s voice ring through the forest. But there was no woman, only Wild standing there gripping his sword with animalistic rage on his face. With a loud roar, Wild launched himself towards Kishin swinging his blade wide. It clashed with the double helix with a loud crash and Time winced though his body did not. The look in Wild’s eyes was pure rage.

Kishin laughed, “You silly child.” He then repositioned his sword and trapped Wild’s blade in his blade, turning it and disarming Wild who hissed in pain as his wrist was twisted. The Deity flipped his sword around before piercing Wild through the stomach. Time, had he been in control, would have vomited. He killed Wild twice. Twice!

“It would be my pleasure.”

Kishin scowled as Wild stood up once again. “Well, I always love a challenge.”

Wild however did not fight back instead he jumped over to where Twilight lied, standing over him. Waiting.

What was he doing? Wild run! Quit being stupid! Just run!

“Or an easy kill works as well,” Kishin snarls before stabbing Wild once more.

Wild’s body collapsed on top of Twilight’s and with his dying breathe whispered, “Mipha, please.”

Time is shocked to see a blue aura rise from Wild and take the form of a female zora. She looks down at the two sadly before sighing, “It would be my pleasure.”

Wild doesn’t stand back up this time. Twilight with a soft groan sits up and looks around. His face freezes in shock as he sees Wild’s dead body next to him. Twilight’s eyes widen with rage and he grips his sword tightly, but before he can stand the Deity’s sword is at his throat.

“As I told the others, loyalty gets you killed.”

Twilight looked up at him brokenly and whispered, “Why?”

The deity didn’t respond and shoved the blade through his throat. A croaked and pained soud escaped the man before he finally fell down, dead.

Kishin laughed before forcing Time back into control.

His hand was on the sword. The sword through Twilight’s throat. He killed Twilight. He killed the pup. He killed the cub. They’re dead. They’re dead!

Kishin’s cruelly hissed,

“Four dead, Four left.”


End file.
